


A Bend In Time And Space (Brought You Here To Me)

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Chris Evans, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, it’s all the aliens’ fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Chris doesn’t usually have weird shit happen to him—especially not the character he plays showing up in New York. Having sex with Steve isn’t that weird, right?





	A Bend In Time And Space (Brought You Here To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 23 of my MCU Kink Bingo card!!!

Chris wasn’t particularly used to weird shit happening in his daily life. Obviously being an actor brought some peculiar events, and his career itself could be pretty surreal, but. He didn’t usually find himself faced with. Well.

Himself. 

The other him stared, wide eyed, as confused by this turn of events as Chris was himself. 

Then Chris noticed the outfit. 

“No fucking way,” he whispered, and the other him looked at him curiously. “Are you… you’re not Steve Rogers, are you?”

The guy nodded. “But who the hell are you?” Steve asked. 

Chris scrubbed at his face. “I’m Chris Evans. I'm an actor. And I, Uh. I play you. In movies.” Chris frowned. “What are you doing here? You don’t actually exist in this reality.”

Steve shrugged. “Beats me. Some aliens invaded and before I could put my shield up one of them hit me with some kind of ray. And then I was here.” He looked around. “Is this New York?”

Chris nodded. “I’m visiting a friend here; well. I’ve come to see him in a play. I’m staying in a hotel just around the corner.” He thought for a moment. “You wanna come to my hotel and figure this out? Maybe lay low until your folks back home can figure out how to bring you back?”

“Wow, thanks, Chris!” Steve replied gratefully. “That sounds like a solid plan.”

They trudged together back to Chris’s hotel, and as soon as they were inside, Chris turned to Steve and smiled. “You hungry? Thirsty?”

Steve shook his head. “No, thanks. I could do with a shower, though—I’ve been fighting aliens all day and I’m kinda sweaty.”

“Sure,” Chris replied. “I’ll lay out some clothes for you. I’m assuming we’ll be the same size.”

Steve shot him a smile before heading through to the bathroom. Chris laid out a set of clean clothes before flopping onto the bed. What a weird fucking day. 

About a quarter hour later, Steve emerged from the bathroom, naked except for a towel around his waist. Chris stared at him, mouth dry. It was like looking in a mirror when he was at his buffest, only not. Steve was pure muscle, with a dusting of hair on his chest and a happy trail leading down under the towel, and it was making Chris want. 

He looked up and met Steve’s eyes. Steve looked back, expression amused. “See something you like?” he asked in low tones, and Chris swallowed hard. 

“I…” he began, trailing off as Steve stalked towards him. Steve climbed onto the bed next to him, leaning down and kissing him, and Chris moaned. No matter what people might think, Steve Rogers was definitely not a virgin, if the way he kissed was anything to go by. Then Steve’s hand was on his cock, massaging it through his jeans, and Chris’s hips bucked up against him. 

“You like that?” Steve asked hoarsely, and Chris nodded. “We’re practically identical, you know? It’d be like you’re getting yourself off.”

“What do you want?” Chris gasped. 

Steve nuzzled his cheek, biting his ear as he began to undo Chris’s jeans. “I want this”—he squeezed Chris’s cock again—“inside me. Want you to hold me down, make me take it. Fuck me on all fours, spank my ass, ride me hard and put me away wet. How does that sound?”

“Oh my god,” Chris moaned, eyes wide. He rolled them over so Steve was beneath him, and Steve groaned. “You like that? Like being dominated? Like someone else to take control?” Steve nodded frantically, and Chris grinned. “You’re lucky I’m such a toppy bastard, then,” he said, laughing. 

He got up and stripped off, then pulled Steve’s towel from around his waist. Steve’s cock was beautiful. It was a little like his, but slightly bigger; instead of curving slightly to the left it jutted straight out from his body, and the hair curled at the base was blond. Chris wanted to taste. 

He clambered back onto the bed and took Steve’s cock in hand, lapping gently at the head. Steve began to move his hips, whining, and Chris slapped his cock. “No moving,” he growled, and Steve nodded, wide eyed. Chris leaned back down, taking the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth and sucking. Steve moaned as Chris swallowed his cock down, until his mouth was buried in wiry hair, Steve’s cock filling his throat as he swallowed around it. 

Steve’s hands gripped Chris’s short hair, tugging lightly, and Chris pulled back off Steve’s cock with a slight pop. “Mmm, you like that?” Chris croaked, and Steve nodded. 

“Yes, please, Chris!”

“One sec.” Chris got up and fetched lube and a condom from his suitcase, then hopped back up onto the bed, grinning. He dropped the condom down next to Steve’s hip and slathered some lube over his fingers. “Gonna finger you while I suck you, Steve. Sound good?”

“Oh my god, yeah, please!” Steve gasped. 

Chris grinned and sucked Steve’s cock back into his mouth, toying at his asshole with slick fingers. Steve moaned, but kept his hips still, and Chris pushed two fingers inside Steve’s ass, making him whine. “Mmm, you’re being so good for me, Steve,” Chris told him. “You’re being so good, doing what you’re told.” Chris crooked his fingers, rubbing against Steve’s prostate, and Steve cried out, thighs flexing as he attempted to stay still. Chris smirked and went back to sucking Steve as he fingered him open, adding a third finger when he judged Steve to be ready. 

Steve was panting and whimpermoaning pretty much constantly as Chris fingered him and sucked him, and the noises were turning Chris on a lot. His own cock was hard and leaking as he thrust his hips slightly against the sheets, trying to get some friction. 

“You ready?” he murmured against the skin of Steve’s hip, kissing him gently there, and Steve nodded. 

“Yeah, please fuck me, god, I want you to.”

Chris drew his fingers out of Steve’s ass and opened the condom before rolling it onto his cock. He grabbed the lube, squeezing a good amount into his palm, and stroked his cock, making it slick. “Roll over,” he said. “Wanna see that ass of yours. Gonna fuck you now.”

Steve did as he was told, and the sight of Steve’s lube wet hole almost did for Chris there and then. He bit his lip, lining himself up and starting to push inside. Steve began to gasp, fisting his hands in the sheets for purchase, and whining as Chris’s hips met his ass. 

“How do you want me to fuck you?” Chris asked breathily. 

“Hard,” Steve moaned in reply. “Fuck me hard, Chris, wanna feel it for days.”

Chris spanked Steve’s right asscheek hard, and Steve bucked and groaned beneath him. “That’s not how we ask for something, Steve,” Chris told him. 

“Sorry, Chris, please fuck me hard, please spank me again, please?”

“Since you asked so nicely…” Chris spanked him again, hard enough to make his hand tingle and leave a red mark on Steve’s asscheek. He rubbed around Steve’s hole with his thumb, feeling how it stretched around his cock, and groaned before starting to pound into him. He spanked Steve’s ass at irregular intervals as he fucked him hard, so hard he was pretty sure Steve would have bruises on his ass from Chris’s hipbones. 

Steve was moaning and wailing beneath him, hands clutching the bars of the headboard so tightly that his knuckles were white. “Oh god, Chris, please,” Steve begged, and Chris smirked. 

“Please what, Steve?”

“Oh, fuck, please keep fucking me, please make me come!”

Chris spanked Steve again, making him howl, and shifted the angle of his hips slightly. He knew he was hitting the right spot when Steve began to cry out on every thrust. 

“That feel good?” Chris asked, panting from the exertion. 

“Oh fuck, oh Chris, feels so good,” Steve whimpered. 

“Yeah, you love getting fucked, don’t you?” Chris said, grinning. “You fucking love having a cock in your ass, filling you up, having someone fuck you hard and make you feel helpless.”

“Oh god, yes, yes, I fucking love it.” Steve was practically sobbing, and Chris took pity on him. 

“Come on, Steve, touch yourself. Stroke that big beautiful cock and make yourself come for me while I fuck you.”

Steve did as he was told, and Chris wished he could see Steve’s hand on his own cock; wished he could see him touch himself, maybe play with the head, smearing the precome leaking from the slit over his cock…

“Oh fuck, Chris, I’m close,” Steve gasped, and Chris nodded, feeling his own pleasure building fast. 

“Good. Want you to come for me, Steve, baby. Want you to come hard all over the sheets. Wanna taste your come off your fingers, bet you taste so fucking good…”

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, _Chris_ ,” Steve cried out, coming hard, his muscles squeezing Chris’s cock as he continued to fuck Steve hard through it. 

The feel of Steve’s ass around his cock sent Chris higher and higher, as Steve shuddered through the aftershocks below him, and suddenly it overtook him and he came hard with a cry, thrusting deep inside Steve’s ass. 

Chris leaned forward as he caught his breath, then laughed quietly, smacking Steve’s ass a final time before pulling out and disposing of the condom. He flopped down next to Steve on the bed, and Steve held up his come covered hand, expression amused. Chris grinned wickedly and leaned in, licking the come from Steve’s fingers, and Steve moaned softly. 

Leaning in, Chris kissed Steve deeply. “Mmm, that was fun,” he murmured. “But you should probably put some clothes on now in case you get transported back to your reality. You really don’t want to have to explain why you’re naked and look well fucked.” 

Steve kissed him again, smiling darkly and pulling Chris’s hand down to his already hardening cock. “I really don’t care. Now, how do you feel about round two?” 


End file.
